A Fair Rescue
by KezaBabez
Summary: Sephiroth goes to find Zack but gets Cloud instead. ZxC, one-sided SxC. Yaoi obviously


First try at the M rated stuff like this – this is a chapter that was a deleted scene from another one of my Fics. Enjoy x

Warnings: Evil/kinda weak Sephiroth, horny Zack and innocent Cloud.

Disclaimer: Own none of these characters used in this fan-based Fic. Belong to Square Enix (lucky bastards ¬¬).

**A Fair Rescue**

As Zack was away for the evening helping his old mentor Angeal with some paper work, his bored best friend Cloud, was laid on the first class' bed, fully clothed and staring intently at the wall above. Why was it so plain? During the whole hour he had been there, Cloud had counted his way through the tune _Ten Green Bottles _and had started at one hundred green bottles. He was about to start over again when the front door opened.

"Finally" Cloud muttered, annoyed about Zack forgetting about his one-to-one training that day with the young cadet. He jumped from the bed and through the bedroom door and stopped in the doorway, as it turned out it wasn't Zack stood there, it was General Sephiroth.

"G-General!" Cloud squeaked as he quickly saluted, accidently hitting his head too hard with his hand and the salute ended up as a self-given slap.

"At ease" Sephiroth grunted "Now tell me, where is Zack Fair?"

"Not here Sir" Cloud answered shyly "Last I knew he was with Angeal"

"Damn him" Sephiroth growled "He won't be back for hours when he's with Angeal. Hmpt, what am I supposed to do now?"

He stood staring at the little blond, a look of distaste on his face. Cloud tried his best not to fidget under the Generals' intense glare. He shifted nervously on the spot, trying to maintain eye contact with this over powering man before him; he managed a whole three seconds then turned his sky blue eyes to the floor.

"If Commander Fair isn't here" Sephiroth suddenly said "Then why are you here in his room alone? If I may ask"

"Me and Za- I mean Commander Fair have a one-to-one combat session later" Cloud answered, still watching the floor like it was performing amazing tricks only he could see "So I decided to wait in here till he got back"

"I see" Sephiroth grunted taking a step closer and closing the door shut behind him, and to add to Clouds sudden heart attack, the silver haired man took out his large sword, the Masamune and stuck it into Zacks' floor and proceeded to slowly peel off his black gloves.

"S-sir?" Cloud stuttered as he watched the oddly hypnotising show.

"Sshh" he replied "No need to worry Cadet"

He stayed stump, waiting for the General to say anything else. He quickly side glanced at the unbelievably long sword now embedded in Zacks flooring and thought that his raven haired friend wouldn't appreciate Sephiroth punching holes into his carpet (no matter how many times he said he hated it).

A small thud on the floor made Cloud snap his head upwards, and his eyes widened as he noticed the Generals' gaze fixed hungrily on him, and getting closer. Instinctively, he took one step backwards to every one of Sephiroths' forward ones. He soon found himself with his back up against the wall, with no means of escape as soon as arms pressed to either side of his head, trapping him. With a small squeak he dared to look up into Sephiroths' face, his cat like eyes were filled with hunger, lust and a little bit of humour, his mouth curled up into a wicked smile.

"I can smell him" Sephiroth hummed "Smell him on you, why is that?"

"Coz I've been in his room for quite a while sir?" Cloud suggested, feeling his whole body tremble in fear of where his unwanted guest was going with this.

"No" came the grunted reply "Not like that. Something else, hard to pin point it. Has he-"

He lifted his right hand and ran his thumb down Clouds' cheek, ending with him caressing the boys' bottom lip. Without warning, he pressed his own to them, feeling the body beside him go rigid in shock as slight hands pushed against his chest, like he has the strength to overpower the worlds' most powerful SOLDIER. He caressed the closed lips with is tongue and demanded to be let in, this order was not obeyed. He gripped the blond by the tops of his arms painfully and pushed him forcefully into the wall, the lad gasped and Sephiroth took that moment to plunge his tongue into that warm opening. He suddenly had to retreat as sharp teeth sank themselves into him. He tasted his own blood and glared daggers at the boy who was now hyperventilating and trying to get wriggle away.

"Thought that was funny did you?" Sephiroth hissed menacingly, his grip on the boys' arms tightening "Making me bleed?"

"What do you want?" Cloud choked out "I've done noth-"

"You've had him" the General snarled "Had him before me-"

"No" Cloud cut in "It's not like that, me and Zack are just friends"

"Liar!" Sephiroth roared throwing the lad across the room and into the opposite wall, creating a cracked dent. The boy tried to stand up but Sephiroth kept him down by entwining his fingers into the blond hair and lifting his head to the same level as his bulging tented-crotch.

Cloud began thrashing wildly until he felt something sharp against the skin of his neck. He took a sideways glance and had to close his eyes as he saw that his attacker's weapon was just below his jaw, ready to cut into his flesh if he made one false move.

"Now you're listening" Sephiroth growled releasing the hair and moving his hand towards his trousers where Cloud heard the zipper go down "I want what you have given him-"

"But I haven't-" he tried to protest but he stopped as he felt the sword push pressure onto his neck. He gulped and let Sephiroth continue.

"What you've given him. I don't want to hear you utter a single word other than you screaming my name. But then again, that will be difficult to do once your mouth is full with me"

He smirked as he released the pressure from his trousers and let his under garments fall to the floor. Cloud opened his eyes and was given the sight of staring straight into Sephiroths fully erect manhood. Not wanting this to happen, he clamped his lips together and screwed his eyes closed, more willing to face the silver devils blade rather than his shaft.

"Now" Seph continued "You're gunna take what I give you, swallow what comes out and like it"

"No" Cloud whispered through gritted teeth "Never"

"Oh I think you are" Seph sneered adding more pressure to Clouds' neck "Unless you won't live to see another day . . . think about how Zack would feel then. He comes back to find his little toy, dead on the floor"

"I said no!" Cloud hissed, involuntarily visualising what Sephiroth had just said. How would Zack feel about finding him dead? Cloud was pretty sure that Seph could make anyone's murder looks like a suicide and get away with it. He . . . he couldn't do that to him. He didn't want his friend living on, thinking he couldn't help stop a suicide. Feeling every other hope go, he gulped hard again then slowly nodded.

"What was that?" Seph teased, pressing the head of his stiffness against those pink lips "You want me? Beg for me, go on, beg"

"P-please" Cloud stuttered "I want you, I want your-"

He couldn't finish as Seph lost his patience and rammed his erection fully into the trembling hot mouth, trusting deeply and in harsh motions, making Cloud gag as it hit the back of his throat. Seph grabbed Clouds hair with his free hand and threw his head back, grunting in pleasure.

The motions of Sephiroths violent thrusting were making Clouds head bang off the wall behind him. So, to steady himself, he placed his hands onto the Generals surprisingly smooth thighs and held on. Seph took this in the wrong way and threw his hips forward more harshly than before, believing the blond wanted it harder and deeper.

"Shit" Seph grunted in pleasure as he took his whole erection out of the wet cavern then rammed back inside, knowing he was practically down the lads' gullet.

Cloud struggled to breathe, tears of pain running down his cheeks, his knuckles white as he dug his nails into the flesh of Sephs' legs. Along with his entire body, his mind screamed for it to stop, but it carried on in silence for at least minutes until Seph felt his scrotum tighten then suddenly shoot his seed into Clouds mouth, groaning loudly as he did so, his hand ripping hairs from the cadets scalp.

He rested his forehead against the wall in front of him as he pulled out. Cloud clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to throw up on the floor. Sephiroth smirked and dangled Masamune in front of his eyes, reminding him what was to happen if his orders were not met.

"Swallow you little slut" he growled.

Cloud remained on his knees as his tongue tasted the salty taste of the Generals cum. His eyes watered again as he began to retch. He looked at Sephiroths furious face and back to the katana, and with a now sore throat he had difficulty swallowing it, but he did. He took in heavy breathes, as it was save for the time being, to keep his mouth open.

"Good boy" Seph snapped standing up straight and patting the blond head, still with his trousers and underwear wrapped around his ankles "But nothing beats a good old fuck and I'm afraid I'm not done yet"

"Please" Cloud gasped, his sore throat giving him great difficulty talking "No more please, just please don't-"

"Don't what?" Seph laughed harshly as Cloud clutched his neck and shook his head, his eyes on the floor "I won't know what not to do if you don't tell me"

Cloud was about to open his mouth to talk again at the moment when Seph bent down and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He threw him to the floor face first and straddled his back. His hand travelled under him and pushed him to his arms and knees, ass sticking in the air.

"Perfect" Seph purred as he began to quickly become erect again, holding the teenager by his hair with one hand as the other began to fiddle with his belt.

"No" Cloud yelled, trying to buck the larger man free from his back "Please no"

His mind was blank; he couldn't see, hear or even feel anything. This was it, he was going to get raped by Sephiroth there and then, and he was powerless to stop him.

'_Why me?_' his brain screamed as he placed his head onto the carpet and wept.

Suddenly an almighty roar filled his eardrums and in the same second he felt the weight on his back leave. He turned his head and almost fainted in relief. There was Zack Fair, holding a half-naked Sephiroth by his neck, pinning him to the wall. Zack's face was contorted in fury, Sephiroths face turning red as Zacks grip crushed his windpipe.

"You sick fuck" Zack roared shaking the silver haired madman "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Z-Zack" Seph tried to plead but Zack just snarled and threw him across the room near the open door.

"Get the hell out of my sight" Zack yelled throwing the discarded clothing at its owner "Take your shit and leave"

Sephiroth scrambled to his feet, picked up his dropped sword and ran out of the room and down the corridor, the door slamming shut loudly.

"Zack" Cloud cried weakly as the raven haired teenager ran to his side "I- he-"

"Sshh" Zack whispered, holding the blond tightly to his chest and stroking his hair "He's gone, he's not coming back, I promise"

"T-thank you" Cloud stuttered "So much Zack. You saved me"

"Quiet" Zack said "Lets' get you to bed"

"But-but I need to make it up to you" Cloud croaked looking straight into Zack's violet orbs "Now, I need to make it up to you now. I'll cook you a great dinner or something. I'll – I'll do all of your washing, I'll tidy your room, I'll do whatever-"

"Sshh" Zack said again, trying to ignore his not to innocent feelings for the lad now so desperate to reward him.

"I'll do anything" Cloud said, touching Zacks cheek.

'_Please don't say and do that_' Zack protested in his head, trying to not notice how his crotch twitched once the blond uttered those words.

"Anything" Cloud continued.

"Anything?" Zack asked, not been able to last long and losing control of himself. He pinned the blond to the floor and looked straight into Clouds' now shocked eyes. He smiled cruelly

"Zack?" Cloud whimpered.

"Sshh" Zack repeated with a dark, one sided grin "Do you really want to make it up to me?"

"Yes" Cloud said lowly, his throat still in pain from Sephiroths' attack "Anything"

"Anything eh?" Zack mused "Then humour me Cloudy. You know I want you right? Wanna do you hard so how about . . . as thanks . . . you let me do that to you?"

"But Zack" Cloud stuttered "You've just saved me from the General doing that . . . and you want to-"

He was interrupted as Zack's soft lips crashed roughly onto his. He moaned lightly into Zacks' mouth, but still he wanted to pull away, push his rescuer away but he couldn't help but kiss Zack back and encircle his arms around Zacks' neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. After a few moments of just lying there, kissing furiously but passionately, Zack lifted his head and grinned a mischievous smile at Cloud as he scooped the blond into his arms and ran into his room and threw him onto the bed, slammed the door close and jumping onto of him again, scooting in between his legs and resumed the kiss.

"Zack . . . no" Cloud pleaded through the kisses "We can't. I can't, I'm not like that"

"So?" Zack asked turning his lips onto Clouds' neck who groaned in pleasure.

"When I said _anything_" Cloud muttered "I meant anything _but_ anything but this"

"Don't you want me?" Zack murmured against Clouds neck, nipping at the skin, creating a soon to be large hickie.

"Isn't not that" Cloud said "It's just-"

"You can't remain innocent all your life" Zack commented, his hand now resuming where Seph left off with removing the bely, once it was discarded he continued with undoing the silver button "I'll be gentle, honest"

"Christ" Cloud gulped, closing his eyes as Zack lightly bit at his skin. He tried to control his body as he felt Zack's stiffness rub up against him.

"I've wanted this for so long" Zack said, now undoing the zip and turning his hands back to Clouds hair "Fuck, I love you"

"Zack-" Cloud tried to plead, again Zack pressed more kisses to his now sore lips.

"Quiet" Zack said "Please, let me have this. I want you, want you so bad. You said you would do anything to thank me right? Please let me . . ."

How could he argue with that? He had promised Zack anything hadn't he? He sighed and began to relax as his Commanding Officer continued to nip at his skin and his hand began to take his trousers off. Cloud decided that he needed to do something, so he began to take off Zacks belt and unzip the zip and gently take off his pants. Zack grunted happily as both sets of trousers had been removed. Cloud returned the favour a little and now pulled Zack to his face into another lip-aching kiss.

"Just as keen?" Zack smiled against Clouds' lips.

"If this is what you want as thanks" Cloud replied sheepishly "Then I have no other way but to oblige"

"Thank you" Zack gasped, as Cloud now started to give Zack the hickies. Zack started to air thrust and with that, practically tore of his underwear but slowly slid off Clouds'. Cloud stopped moving completely when that happened. Zack began playing with his ear teasing the lobe, in the hope it would calm him down a bit. It seemed to work a little. Zack reached over and grabbed a bottle of strawberry flavoured lubricant from under his pillow.

"And you always keep lube under your pillow, why?" Cloud asked timidly.

"Just in case extremely fuckable blonds' happen to fall onto my bed" Zack grinned as he put a healthy amount of lube onto his hand then lathered it over his very stiff and very large manhood. He put the bottle back under the pillows and smiled down at the blond. Cloud gulped and tried to smile back – failing to do so.

"Calm down a bit" Zack urged gently brushing aside the blond hair "You'll be fine, you trust me don't you?"

"Yeah" Cloud whispered "With my life"

He gulped as sweat ran down his face; Zack smiled sweetly and ran his tongue over the sweat, lapping up it in a seductive way, enjoying its sweet taste.

"I'll be gentle" Zack muttered into his ear as he felt Clouds' chest heave madly, he gently took Clouds' cock into his hand and began to slowly caress. Clouds' hips buckled at the touch and he began to thrust upwards with the slow movements. Zack grinned as a pink flush tainted his lovers' cheeks.

"Just do it" The blond grunted, Zack smiled and hovered his head at the entrance of the tight opening. He licked his lips and gave the blond one last comforting kiss before he began to push inside. Cloud closed his eyes and began to hiss in pain. Zack slowly continued going in until he was fully inside. He rested for a moment, getting his head over on how good it was feeling to be in this small hot body.

He laid his forehead against Clouds', waiting for him to soften his breathing. He wanted to look into those mesmerizing blue eyes and fell more in love when they opened for him.

"Well" Cloud gulped "I'm ready"

"Ok" Zack complied, moving his hardness out of Cloud a little then plummeting right back in with a bit of force. Zack gasped in pleasure and Cloud yelped in pain. He could feel something trickling from his ass and knew Zack hadn't cum yet so he could only think of one other thing it could be and it was confirmed when he smelt it. Blood.

"Want me to continue?" Zack asked, Cloud thought for a moment then nodded. Zack continued his former action, slowly gaining speed and rhythm, also increasing the pressure little by little. He was groaning like mad, he didn't realise being in control would feel so good. Soon the springs in the bed were pinging and the headrest was banging against the wall but they didn't seem to care. Their moans of pleasure were muffled as they fought in a war of tongues. Cloud had one hand in Zacks hair and another by the side of his head, entwined with one of Zacks, Zacks other hand was on the boys' pulsating shaft.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud moaned through the kisses ". . . . . . Fuck"

"C'mon" Zack encouraged as his hand beat upon Clouds' length and still kept up the hard rhythm he had while inside the blond. Both their moans were becoming louder and higher pitched as they both were reaching their limits. With one last tug at his cock, Cloud was the first, as he exploded his seed into Zacks hand. He gasped and tightened his hand in Zacks black spikes. Zack felt Clouds ass tighten around him and saw stars shoot across his vision as he came seconds later, screaming the blonds' name as he filled him.

Zack fell upon Cloud as they both gasped for air. Zack still wore a large smile across his face. He looked back at his cadets' worn out face and kissed his temple.

"Wanting to do that the moment I saw you" Zack admitted, still inside his lover. Cloud could only nod as his blurred vision he had received from his orgasm started to become clear. The SOLDIER moved himself from inside and leaned over for another long, but soft kiss.

"Now if you excuse me" Zack said licking his fingers that were still covered in Clouds white fluid "I have work to do. I'll be back later"

He pulled his clothing back on, looked at the worn out boy on his bed and left the room, feeling the happiest he had ever felt in his life,

Still inside the bedroom, Cloud tried to sit up but as soon as he did so, pain shot through his body, making his muscles spasm a little. Gritting his teeth, he surveyed the damage that was on the sheets. The usually baby blue covers were a patchwork of red and white and he softly touched his own backside and saw the evidence on his now red fingers. Grinning, he reached under Zacks' pillow and looked at the almost empty bottle of strawberry lube, reminding himself to buy a top up.

End

Wow . . . that sucked.


End file.
